Missing the Match
by Zenith McCarthy
Summary: Ben missed Julie's match again. She's mad at him but does his little surprise change her mind? Benlie fic. Enjoy and Review!


**Okay random fic. I think I'm getting a hang of this whole fanfiction thing. I would like to thank the people who reviewed to my other stories! You guys rock! Thank you so much! After this fic I'm thinking of starting a series of one-shots. Feel free to give me ideas for different ones. There going to be different pairings and maybe some random things will be thrown in there to! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own  
**

* * *

Julie took a deep breath before taking her ready stance waiting for her other opponent to hit her serve. _Match point, if I get this point against her I could win the game. _Julie thought. Julie watched as the girl threw the ball in the air and slammed the ball with her Wilson tennis racket. The tennis ball was slightly outside the line. The umpire yelled "out".

This second one Julie had to be careful. This was her only shot at winning the nationals. She bent down and focused only on the ball. She watched it go up and be slammed down by the same tennis racket. Julie ran up to the ball and hit a winner shot in the corner.

People in the crowds started jumping up and down cheering and screaming. But there was one person that wasn't there cheering in there. And it made her heart ache to know he wasn't there.

_Ben_

Yes, Julie Yamamoto was dating legendary hero Ben Tennyson. And yes, he missed her match _again_. Julie walked up to the girl shook her hand and said "Good match." The girl just nodded and went off to the locker rooms. Julie got a trophy took some pictures and sat down in the locker rooms to get some alone time.

_Where was he?_ she thought, _He promised he'd be here. Maybe he just got caught up in some plumber business. No, Gwen and Kevin said they could handle it. _Julie sighed. _Where is he?_ She was starting to get annoyed. Every time he misses her match she'd forgive him, she knew he was busy and it was for her safety. But after a while it gets annoying. Missing match after match it seemed like it was done on purpose.

She turned her head to the screeching noise coming from the door in the locker room.

Out came Ben in his designer green jacket, jeans, and black converse. He had a little velvet box in his hands but before she could see it he put it behind his back. He made sure the door didn't make to much of a noise when shutting it.

Julie was aware Ben was in the room but she didn't feel like talking to him. She was hurt, disappointed, and a bit angry that Ben had missed her match. She had planned this for months and reminded him almost everyday of the week!

"Hey." Ben said, Julie barely showed any emotion and breathed a small "Hey" back.

Ben sighed and scratched the back of the head unsure what to do. "Okay Julie I'm sorry I missed your match but-" He was interrupted by an enraged Julie.

"Sorry?! Is that all you have to say? I don't know if sorry is enough! You've only seen one of my matches Ben. One! You better have one heck of an excuse 'cause right now I'm pretty pissed. Even Kevin shows up to everyone one of Gwen's karate tournaments even if he has no interest of it but he does it anyway! Where were you this time going out to get some smoothies? Or a new Sumo Slammers marathon came on and you couldn't bare miss it? Sometimes I think you care about those things more than you do me!"

Julie panted as she finished her rant. She was on the verge of tears.

"Are you done?" Ben asked Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath similar she does during tennis matches.

She looked down and whispered, "Yes."

Ben brushed a few black short stray hair from her ace. "Julie, the reason I missed your match is because I got you something." Julie looked up and sniffled. "You did?" She was surprised. Ben rarely got her stuff. Ben held out his hand to reveal the little velvety box he had when he came in.

Julie took it slowly and opened it. It was a ring just about her size it had hints of brown and hazel, it was like the colors of her eyes. It didn't seem like anything she saw at the jewelry store.

"How did you..." Julie trailed off.

"Kevin helped me out with some of his "connections" and I got this one because they reminded me of you. And Julie your the best thing that happened in my life." Julie felt the voice in her head say "Awwwww"

"Aw Ben thank you this is really sweet and I love you." Julie smiled and looked into his eyes that were exactly identical to his cousin's.

"And I love you to Jules." They were about t kiss but Julie pulled away.

"Ben, no matter how much I'd like to do this. I stink and haven't taken a shower yet so you wait here I'll go wash up. And when I come back we can finish this."

Julie got up and let to wash up with Ship suddenly appearing following after her.

Ben watched her as she left and couldn't wait for what this day had in store for them...

* * *

**Phew! Done done and done. I realized I've been doing most of my fics around nine or eight o' clock so I'm going to try to do these more sooner. Hopefully it will make it easier for you and me. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review! No I'm serious click that pretty little button on the bottom of this page. Goodbye my friends ;) :) See ya'll soon! And before I go I need to tell you something there aren't many Benlie fics that's why I made this we need to keep Benlie alive such as Gwevin. Review!**


End file.
